


linny living together headcanons

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Luna is an artist canonically and should be recognized for it, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player!Ginny, headcanons, i wanted to write an artist!luna fluff fic but instead it turned into this oh well, linny - Freeform, luna is a cottagecore lesbian, technically not a fic but oh well they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: if linny was canon and moved in together to live out their lives as cottagecore lesbians <3 (list of headcanons)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	linny living together headcanons

  * Luna has an art studio with wide windows. She loves painting nature, creatures, and friends, and most of all- Ginny
  * Luna lives off of herbal tea, and Ginny will sometimes brew it for her in the mornings, though Ginny prefers coffee.
  * They eat breakfast together by a window or outside
  * Ginny is a great cook, and Luna loves to stand at her shoulder and watch, often throwing in random spices because they smell good. They have lots of fun experimenting.
  * Ginny is a professional Quidditch player, and practices in the yard. Luna makes tiny flags to cheer her on during practices.
  * Luna loves to paint, and can often be found in her studio with her wand holding up a bun, brush in hand. Ginny will stand behind her, wrap her arms around Luna’s waist, and put her chin on her shoulder to watch. 
  * Sometimes she’ll kiss the back of Luna’s neck as she works, or all over her shoulders and neck until Luna can’t take it. 
  * Kissing over coffee and tea, or sticky kisses over pancakes. 
  * Luna will paint all over the house little details, a niffler on the staircase, a dragon on the window frame, a crumple horned snorkack guarding a lightswitch… 
  * One day they’re going to town and Ginny notices someone selling chicks on the side of the road. It’s a unanimous decision. The sound chickens constantly clucking in the yard soon becomes the sound of home to them. 
  * Luna can never deny a creature in need. That’s how they end up the parents of a one-eyed niffler, a phoenix, chick with a broken wing, and nurse numerous animals back to health. Ginny had never really cared in the “Keeping and Caring of Magical Creatures” class in school, but she was beginning to have a new appreciation for all the creatures around her.
  * Some mornings they go on flights together, either with Luna clinging tightly to Ginny on the former’s broom, or with Luna on the back of a creature and Ginny on her broom. The first time they shared the broom, Ginny was so distracted by Luna’s breath on her neck and arms around her waist that she almost crashed.
  * Slow dancing in the garden




End file.
